In response to the great present disarray of national opinion on domestic policy directed at poor nonwhite minority groups living in urban American ghetto-slums, the research proposes a controlled, systematic debate using Delphi techniques and built-in feedback on ghetto-slum policy alternatives among groups of leaders representing the major sectors of public opinion, the most influential urban interests and scholarly research in urban problems. The objective is to search for consensus on policy strategies for the nonwhite ghetto-slum or at least to clarify the parameters of disagreement and the potential for productive tradeoffs. One hundred and fifty nonwhite and one hundred and fifty white government leaders, Civil Rights leaders, community leaders, religious leaders, business leaders, lawyers, judges, social scientists and urban experts will be asked to state their priorities for ghetto-slum programs in dollar and cents specifics, projected further into the budget future than the one or two years that is current practice. A five phase research plan over two years involves 1) selection of participants and refinement of the proposed Delphi package, 2) the first Delphi mailing-response round, 3) analysis and feedback of results, 4) a second Delphi mailing-response round and 5) analysis of both rounds and preparation of the final report.